(i) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle for running on uneven ground.
(ii) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Small motorcycles use a mechanism in which an engine case is structured in a swing type manner. It is structured that a front end of the engine case is supported by a frame and a rear end of the engine case supports a rear axle. The engine case is supported and connected to the frame through buffer means such as a shock absorber.
When the saddle type vehicle for running on an uneven ground adopts the mechanism in which the engine case is structured in the swing type, the engine is susceptible to damage since the engine is not protected by the frame. When the vehicle runs on the uneven ground, it is necessary to protect a lower side of the engine.
Further, when the swing type engine unit is mounted in the vehicle, since the engine unit is disposed at the rear portion of the vehicle body, the weight allotment ratio for the front and rear wheels in one-sided so that a larger weight is born on the rear wheel as compared with the front wheel.
Accordingly, when such a mechanism is adopted in the vehicle for running on the uneven ground such as a four-wheeled vehicle of the saddle type, the control performance of the vehicle is deteriorated.